Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Sarellis
Summary: Have you ever had someone that you love, despite all of their flaws, return that love? Has that person known the worst sides of you, but still thought you were perfect? Do you have any idea what I am talking about? I really don't either. Minerva's story.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my Mind

**A/N: (Disclaimer) I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of its characters. Eoin Colfer owns everything. I do not profit from this work. It is purely for entertainment. **

**Minerva's Diary**

Chapter 1: Welcome to My Mind

Have you ever had someone that you love so much, despite all of their flaws and imperfections, return that love? Has that person known the worst sides of you, but still thought you were perfect? That person makes you want to be the great person they see and the idea of failing or letting them down actually hurts. Do you have any idea what I am talking about? I really don't either.

The only person I really love that way is my little brother, Beau. He can really be an evil little twerp, and at times I really can't stand him. He will do something really terrible and I will want to hurt him, but then he will turn around and look at me with wonder and respect in his eyes and I will forget that I hate him. Sometimes he looks at me like I am the most perfect thing in the world and I can see him trying to be like me. It reminds me to be good. The idea of that small little child losing respect for me is enough to make me try to be nicer to everyone. I would give up my soul and life to a stranger before he could see me do a single bad thing.

He was hurt so many times before. He was hit the hardest when our mother left. He blamed himself. I didn't care that she left. I knew she was having an affair with the gardener, I really didn't care. I felt sorry for my dad and sometimes, I wish she would have stayed for him and Beau. She made her decision. She abandoned my family. We are better off without her. She hardly gave us the love and nurturing we needed when she was here. I don't miss her but, I know Beau does. I hate her for hurting the person I love most in my life. I want her to suffer for bringing Beau pain. I was always more of a mother to him than she was, but she filled a place I never could.

Sometimes I wish I have someone to love, the way I love Beau, whom is not my family. I want to feel this love with someone that is more than a friend. I thought I might have found someone like this, but he kind of vanished. I was kind of the reason he vanished, too. His name was Artemis.

It has been almost two years. I was twelve at the time. I was young, and stupid. Okay, I honestly wasn't that stupid. I am a genius. No, I am not boasting. I am actually a genius. That does not mean that I am very wise, though. Two years ago, when I was determined to win a Nobel Prize at any cost, I was extremely foolish.

I hurt creatures and caused people I loved to be at risk. I was driven. I had discovered a new species. I discovered a demon. I hired this despicable man to help me capture it, Billy Kong. This was one of my major mistakes, but at the time I wasn't aware that Mr. Kong held a personal grudge against the magical creatures. Kong attacked my family and kidnapped me to get to the demons. Artemis, at the time, stole the demon away from me, to protect it. Then, he devised a plan to rescue me and save the demon race. In the process though, he disappeared, promising he would be back some day. He passed through time and space, literally. I am long over waiting for him to come back.

I think I am forgetting to tell you something. Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, magic is real. Fairies are real. They live underground and their advanced technology makes our computers, look like a pile of rocks. Are you shocked? I was, too. After Artemis was gone, his bodyguard and best friend, Butler told me everything.

Artemis discovered the People, as they call themselves. He had become sort of their protector. Now he is gone. I feel guilty. I took the great Artemis Fowl the second, away from the People, I took him away from his family, and I took him away from the world.

I don't think I mentioned it, but he is also a genius. He has an IQ that can't be measured by known tests. He could have cured cancer, and developed a civilization for men to live on the moon. He could have done anything, but he never will. He disappeared, while cleaning up my mess and it is entirely my fault.

Of course, this is my darkest secret. I doomed the world to live in darkness because of my own greed and ambition. I could never let anyone find out. I have grown much since that time. I learned to care for others, and to give up my goals for other's happiness. I have worked hard to make up for my past mistakes. I still keep contact with Artemis's family. I keep his body guard distracted and from going insane. I do anything I can to make up for what I have done, but it will never be enought. I could never have my brother know what I use to be like. The old Minerva is gone. I am the new and improved Minerva Paradizo.


	2. Chapter 2: My Tragic Life

**AN: I understand Minerva is a bit OOC. It just feels more natural and less forced to write her this way. **

Chapter 2: My Life

"I wake up in the morning feelin' like P. Diddy…"

When I woke up this morning, it seemed to be like any other beautiful, spring, Thursday morning in Dublin, Ireland. The sun was shining brightly and cheerfully in my dorm room; my roommate was blasting the latest main-stream hit. I wanted to roll over and sleep for a few more hours. This, I knew, was a dreadful idea, considering that I had class. I could always sleep through class though. Would my teachers be overly insulted, if I brought my pillow and blanket along?

I groggily tore myself from my warm, comfy bed, mentally blocking the lyrics to a song that I had no inclination to hear. My roommate was already awake, managing to fix her hair while, bobbing her head to the music and singing along to the lyrics.

"Good morning, Minny!" she sang as the lyrics died away.

"Lauren, I have told you a hundred times. No nicknames, please. My name is Minerva."

"Oh, but that is so long!"

Ignoring that comment (I know how stubborn these girls can be. I could never win), I dressed for school dazedly, just taking enough effort to confirm that my clothing did not clash horribly. I didn't care, but some girls would glare at me as if my lack of fashionable clothing was a personal insult. It did get a bit annoying, and I preferred to just blend into the background, where I would only be disturbed when I was needed for tutoring in a" totally impossible" class.

I am sure you are wondering why I go to school with people like formerly acknowledged, sense I have previously mentioned my exceptional intelligence. If you asked my father he would say I was enrolled in boarding school to learn to be more sociable. If you asked me, I would tell you the truth. I am away at school to escape from my father.

I love him dearly, but his presence has recently become insufferable. It is truthfully the presence of his young new girlfriend, Eva Vincent, which is more bothersome. She reminded me strongly of the hormone driven teenagers I have the pleasure of studying abroad with. I considered this as I grabbed my bag and headed out of the door, to my first class.

This year, my father convinced himself that it was time to stop brooding over my mother and date again. I agreed it was an excellent idea, till I realized that my father was only interested in young, pretty women that are only interested in his money: the kind of women who will be faithful long enough to give him two children, and then run away with the gardener. We are doomed to repeat our mistakes.

Occasionally, I will debate the woes of living with the many hormonal adolescents that care only for their looks, verses the singular woman, Eva, who has similar interest in appearance, but also has seemed to delude herself in believing that she is my birth mother. As you may assume, I often choose the former.

My father's dating habits aside; I also am in Dublin, Ireland to stay close to a certain family. Can you guess which one? Well, A+ to whoever said "Fowl." Yes, I am still in contact with Artemis's family. How could I not be after everything they went through? They have progressed from overwhelming depression to occasional mourning. This is sensible, now, with the new babies that have recently joined their family.

Juliet has, of course, returned from her wrestling career to protect the twin tyrants. I fear for their souls, with them being produced from the same gene pool that created the genius criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl II. That is what I was thinking of as I entered Algebra II. I walked to the back of the class not glancing at the teacher, Mr. Shoubuck, or the boys attempting to hit the teacher with spit-balls.

I sat in my seat and pulled out a book, "The Queen's Fool" by Phelipa Gregory. It is historical fiction. Certainly, all of the historical references are not reliable, but it is entertaining enough; at least a good deal more entertaining than listening to Mr. Shoubuck.

Mr. Shoubcuk, while young and rather attractive, is a incompetent teacher. Half of his class barely has a passable grade, the other half I have tutored. The first day of his instructing, I knew there was no chance I was going to accomplish anything in this class. It was quite amusing, one particularly boring day. I was taking a nap, recovering from a long night of research on time holes. He had chosen that moment to call on me to answer a question. Not only did I answer the question correctly with a glance, but I also corrected a few of his mistakes. Needless to say, he does not call on me in class, and casually ignores me, as I do him.

I managed to get through 6 chapters of my book before the bell dismissed the class. I absently walked to my next class, hardly apprehending my surroundings. My face showed no emotion, as I ignored the hormonal driven youth around me. My day passed this way. I imagine hell would be something similar.

I wish for something to occupy my time. Having already read all of my school text books, I have nothing to study. I spent my time writing to my brother and father, but the void is not filled. I often find myself dreaming about Artemis. It is unavoidable able with the lack of distractions. I wonder what his experiences were after he disappeared. I wonder where he is and what he is doing. I wonder if he wonders about me. I contemplate if he will ever return.


End file.
